New Life, New Beginnings
by I3GodTivaNCIS
Summary: What happens when Tony and Ziva adopt four kids? Enjoy! Read and Review!Sequel to Welcome to Life! Tiva and McAbby. Marked characters are Gibbs, Tony and Ziva.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the NCIS characters but Kate, Robbie, Micheal and Anna are mine.

Thought i'd post before bed. Sorry it's short!

Bullpen-

"Kate stop it! Tatelah what has gotten into you? You usaully like Math!"  
"Sorry Ziva, Algebra is just really hard."  
"I understand, but you need to try harder or you will have to do it Saturday. Do you think it's not hard for me to teach you?" Just then the elavator dinged and Gibbs, Anna and Micheal step out.  
"Gear up! Robbie, you and Kate take the kids downstairs to the lab or autopsy."  
Robbie, Kate, Anna and Micheal were the kids Tony and Ziva adopted a few months ago when their parents were killed.  
The kids grabbed their stuff from the confrence room Where they did school, and took off.


	2. Chapter 2

McGee and Abbys-  
"Timmy dinners ready!" Abby call as she puts a card at his place. "Coming Abbs!" McGee calls Back before sitting at the table and finding and reading the card-  
"Timmy, I love it being "us" in our apartment, but we need to move because we'll be needing another bedroom...  
Us will so soon be 3! In a few months Anyway! I'm pregnant!  
With Love,  
Abby" McGees mouth is now hanging open as he reads the card.  
"Wow. Can I text Tony and calll Gibbs?"" Sure" He then proceeds to do just that.

The DiNozzo house-  
"Little kids! Bedtime! Remember your prayers! Big kids 30 more min!"  
Tony calls before getting in bed with his wife.  
"Ya know, I was scared of kids till that time at Vances." He says chukling as he recives a text from McGee-  
"Any good houses in your neighhood for sale? Our family of 2 will in a few months be a family of 3 and we need to move!"  
"Wow. McKnockUper is wondering about houses in our neighhood!""Abbys pregnant?" Ziva asked before calling Abby.  
All Gibbs did was headslap McGee and shake his head.

Next morning-  
"Guys come on Ziva and I Can't be late! Kate how long does it take to get ready? Every one grab your school books and lets go get in the van !"  
Tony yells upstairs to his adopted kids before walking out the door.  
As soon as they get there, the kids head to the confrence to do the school Ziva assigned them, and the team starts work.  
They had learned the idenity of the victim the day before, so it was no Suprise when Gibbs gave an immidiate order-  
"McGee, background check on Emma's coworkers and family!" Gibbs ordered before passing out cofee and then the kids hot cocoa.  
McGee does as he was told, and finds out that he Emma Rosbecks sister, Courtney, decided at 17 to drink while driving (When noone muchless a 17 yr old should drink period.)and tracked down the kop who arrSested her, and shot him. Tony and Ziva bolted out of there to go catch her.

Should I continue? PLEASE REVIEW! I'm not a good writer and reviews help!


	3. Chapter 3

Guys seriously! Review! I wanna make the story better!

As Tony and Ziva sped off to Courtneys dorm room, McGee and Abby were busy checking prints or hairs. After searching for hours, with no cafpow, Abby was about to give up when she found the corner of a credit card sewn in the passenger side of Emma'a car. Prints on it, as expected, Led to Courtney. It was getting more and more obvious that the sister did it.

When Tony and Ziva arrived at Courneys dorm, and there wasn't a answer, Ziva broke the door down. Everything was Fine till they heard banging on the other side of the wall. They knocked to check for a secret room, and when they did, they found Courtney stuffed in a secret room the size of a closet. She then explained that she was set up by her roommate, who lost her sister in a robbery, and she wanted Courtney to understand.

Abby and McGee found a really nice house four bedroom house with a office about a block away from Tony and Zivas. They moved in about 2 weeks later, just in time to find out Abby was pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl! The kids were all excited, but Kate, was especally! Now she had something to text her friends about!

The case had been over a month now, and Tony decided his family needed some vacation time. The kids were homeschooled using a computer school, so that wasn't a problem. They arranged for some time off work, packed, decided to go to New York and they were off!

Next up are baby names (You guys pick! Review with your ideas and I will pick from them!) , and the trip! 


	4. Chapter 4

"Remember the buddy system! Never go Any Where without your buddy!" Tony yells out to his adopted kids. "This is why kids scare me!"  
He says to his wife as they run through Regan International. As they run to the security gate, Anna misses the sign that says "Caution- wet floor"  
And she slips in the puddle, causing her to slide about 15 feet. Tony, who was watching the whole thing, quickly turns around to warn Micheal, but it's to late- he come sliding in after Anna, running right into her making them both slide even more. By this point , they have 30 min left, so the security guard had their flight delayed. They soon got every one dried and on the plane, and they were off to Venice!

They hadn't been in the air an hour when the Big kids pulled out their tablets to listen to kutless while checking facebook, and they found weird messages from a group called unknown-  
"You don't know me, but I know you. You think your safe, but are you? You think Venice will be all fun and games, but in reality you almost missed your plane." They showed Tony and Ziva the note, and they turned around and called Gibbs, who made the ones remaining in DC stay at his house.

Gibbs house-  
Abby and McGee had been researching baby names at Gibbs' on their tablet when they got weird text-  
"Your safe now, but not for long. Blame DiNozzo, hes the one by whom I was wronged."  
They were all instantly put under FBI protective custody. It was late that when a familiar figure could be seen creeping through the woods. She silently turned the door knob and stepped inside. As she was slowly revealed, all their jaws dropped. 


	5. Chapter 5

As the dark figure slowly started to show her Identity, their jaws dropped. They knew she was mad, but they didn't think she would go this far. Or be this bad. Or eve fall this low. None of them saw this coming. Now she was after his family! As if framing him wasn't enough... Thats right- Jeanne Benoit now held a gun to Abbys head.

Meanwhile...  
Some thing in fhe note had Ziva troubled. They were going to New York not Italy. She then thought about how the other note had mentioned it being Tonys fault because he hurt her emotinally. She then put it together. Of course! Jeanne loved Italy and thats where her mom was from- Venice! Ziva then proceeded to call Gibbs to tell him to get to the safe house where every one minus the DiNozzos were.

As Gibbs got the call from Ziva, he did his famous turn and hurried over to the safe house, calling backup along the way. As he pulled up, he saw the door had been kicked in. He quietly signaled the kops with to go in quietly, but quickly. But when he heard Jeanne talking, he stopped them. "He hurt me more on the inside then you Can imagine Abigail Scuito! He caused me pain, and now i'm returning the favor!" He heard her say before quietly coming behind her. "No your not Jeanne. Because your under aresst." He says before cuffing her and removing the gun. Jeanne was absolutly speechless. Her perfect plan had failed.

1 week later at the DiNozzo house-  
Anna and Micheal celabrating their birthdays together. This was the first time any of them had a birthday since their parents died.  
They were going to be 7 and 9. Well actually Anna was 7. Abby was doing good with her pregnancy, and was do next month.  
A week after the birthdays, Anna and Micheal were at a friends. And they didn't come home. They just found a note in the friends bedroom saying they had all been kidnapped! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys thanks for the responses!  
I know that some of you are being turned of by the grammar, spelling and randomly placed capital words.  
I AM FIXING WHAT I CAN! Spelling I am now copying and pasting to an online spell check. Randomly placed capitals, I Can't change. My tablet places them, and I Can't fix it. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

-  
Over the next week, the team did every thing they could to find Matt, Anna, Micheal and Jenny. Then one day NCIS got a ransome call. McGee traced it, getting the location. As they went to the warehouse they thought the kids were hidden in, anxiety over whelmed them. As they got to the warehouse, they heard crying. They quickly hurried to the building, careful not to alert the kidnapper. As they got closer, Tony drew is gun, and suddenly shot the kidnapper in the Back of the head. Then Ziva ran in, straight to her adopted daughter, taking note of all the bruising on their bodies, and the fact that Annas once beautiful long, blonde hair had been majorly cut. The same with Jennys, but her was straight and brown. Tony then came over, asking what they remembered.

*Flashback*  
The kids all cried about the pain the medal baseball bat had brought. They instantly shut up when the door cracked, knowing it was time for their daily piece of bread and beating.  
*Flashback over*

The kids after being checked out by Ducky, ran to their parents/adopted parents. After about a week, things were Back to normal. Abby and McGee were getting ready for the arrival of the twins. They were currently disscussing baby names.

"I really think that we should name them Jennifer Kelly , and Timothy Jethro." Abby said fiercly.  
"I get a say so to!" Her husband replied.  
"Tim, i'm the one having them for crying out loud!"  
"Fine! Name them what you want, but I choose the nursery color!" To that, Abby smircked. "Its a deal." She said before they shaked on it.

The next week found McGee painting the nursery. He decided on purple and blue. Jennys room would have white furniture with pink bedding, and Tims with brown furniture and green bedding. Kate had so much fun helping, she decided to redo her room. She painted it teal, with hot pink curtains, and then she bought a loftbed, with which underneath was her laptop on her her new desk used with her new rolling hot pink office chair, As well As pictures of her favorite bands such As kutless and switchfoot. She picked a rainbow striped comforter with a hot pink Back rest. She also bought a hot pink futon, and she already had a nice wardrobe, dresser and a hot pink saucer chair.

-  
Wow I want Kates room! Lol Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Tbc... 


	7. Chapter 7

Soooo pleased by the reaponses i'm getting! Thank you guys so much! For those of you that like it- What about it do you like? Pm or review! Again-  
Enjoy and review!

-  
Kate got up excitedly. It was 2 in the morning and Ziva had just gotten the call that Abby was in labor. She quickly put on a teal long sleeve Aeroposle tshirt before putting on a cute knee length khaki skirt and combing her hair in a way that it straightend it. She fixed her hair and applied simple makeup and lip gloss before grabbing her vera bradley tablet hipster and putting in her tablet, blue ipod 5, and droid razor. She then went to find Ziva, and they left.

The delivery room-  
"Last time and she'll be out with her brother!" The nurse told Abby hoping it would give Abby hope.  
"1, 2, 3, push!" Abby then pushed, and out came her baby girl. "Welcome to the world Little Angel!"  
McGee then took Timothy Jethro (TJ) and Jennifer Kelly (Jenny), out meet their "Grandpa, cousin and aunt."

The next day-  
Anna smiled As she held Jenny. Micheal had TJ and They were aboeto switch. They weren't even a day old but so many people loved them already. Abby and the twins were going home the next day, and then the twins could see even Jethro the dog loved them.

2 weeks later-  
Kate couldn't wait. She and Robbie had volunteerd to watch the twins for an hr. Now granted all they would do was sleep, she loved them more then anything. She loved singing to them, her favorite song being "What faith can do" by kutless. The first thing she did when they cried, was put on her best singing voice, and sing. Because it reminded her what God CAN do, she sang the song she sang the most- (What faith Can do by kutless)

"Everybody falls sometimes Gotta find the strength to rise From the ashes And make a new beginning

Anyone can feel the ache You think it's more than you can take But you're stronger Stronger than you know

Don't you give up now The sun will soon be shining You gotta face the clouds To find the silver lining

I've seen dreams that move the mountains Hope that doesn't ever end Even when the sky is falling I've seen miracles just happen Silent prayers get answered Broken hearts become brand new That's what faith can do

It doesn't matter what you've heard Impossible is not a word It's just a reason For someone not to try

Everybody's scared to death When they decide to take that step Out on the water It'll be alright

Life is so much more Than what your eyes are seeing You will find your way If you keep believing

I've seen dreams that move the mountains Hope that doesn't ever end Even when the sky is falling I've seen miracles just happen Silent prayers get answered Broken hearts become brand new That's what faith can do

Overcome the odds You don't have a chance (That's what faith can do) When the world says you can't It'll tell you that you can

I've seen dreams that move the mountains Hope that doesn't ever end Even when the sky is falling And I've seen miracles just happen Silent prayers get answered Broken hearts become brand new That's what faith can do That's what faith can do

"Even if you fall sometimes You will have the strength to rise"

-  
A/N- I actually have Turners Syndrome, so every time I hear that song, it makes me want to cry. It reminds me that I survived a 1% chance.  
Tbc...  
Review!  
Song mistakes aren't my fault! I didn't type it! 


	8. Chapter 8

Smack! The paper air plane hit Kate right above her eye causing her to look up from her book. She then noticed who threw it. "If you want to go on the youth trip; alive, I suggest you stop throwing stuff at me, and start acting your age not your shoe size, before I kill you one of the 18 ways Ziva taught me how to kill with a paper clip." She says seriously to Robbie, making note of the youth trip they were going on to. New York the next morning. That straightened Robbie right up.

The next day, the Big kids boarded the bus for the weekend, phones, tablets, and ipods in hand. They got on anxious to see what adventures awaited them. They laughed and talked with the other kids the most of the way there, but instinct or As Tony would call it, their "Ninja" abilities, told them something was wrong 3/4 of the way there. Suddenly, Kate looks out the window, just in time to see several men open Fire on them, from the city slidewalks. "Get down! Get down!" She yelled, but it was to late. Half the kids were dead. The bus suddenly swerves of the road , and Kate looks over at Robbie and prays, and then ever thing goes black.

Meanwhile, Tony and Ziva were anxiously awaiting a call from the teens. After several more hours, and still no call, they tried to call them. They then called the youth pastor, bus driver, and several others. After calling the hotel the conference was at, and they were told that their group never arrived, they called the cops.

A/n- mwahaha I * attempted * a cliff hanger! Lol lemme know what you think! Tbc... 


	9. Chapter 9

After calling the police, Tony and Ziva packed their bags, sent Micheal and Anna to Tim and Abbys, and jumped in the they left, they then called Gibbs explaining, before calling to to find out what happened. They then learned that the driver had gotten shot, causing them to then wreck. Robbie escaped with a broken arm and some bruises, but Kate gotten knocked unconscious when they crashed, but the doctors said she would be OK. When they got there, they immediately found her room, which is where Robbie was sporting his new black cast, watching his Little sister sleep.

"Hey guys!" Robbie whispered to his adoptive parents As they entered.  
"Hey buddy!" Tony whispered Back.  
"Where are the little kids?" Robbie asked thinking it was strange the two of weren't in there bugging him.  
"They are at the Abby and Tims, and then tomorrow they are going to Gibbs' and then the Palmers, before they restart the cycle." Ziva said explaining, not using conjunctions As usual.

Just then a nurse came in. "Excuse me, but visiting hours are over. One parent may stay, but i'm afraid one of you, As well As your son am going to have to leave." The nurse said politely.  
"Hey sweet cheeks, how about I take Robbie?" Tony said to his wife. "Ok my Little hairy butt. I will see you two tomorrow." She responded smiling As she then kissed Tony good night.

Meanwhile in Washington-  
"Anna Mykenzie Smith!" Abby called out As she chased the 8 year old through the house. "Ziva gave me strict shower instructions!" She said trying to get the girl to cooperate. " No Aunt Abby! Neither Micheal or I are getting showers! Uncle Tim, nor Grandpa Gibbs would make us!" The girl yelled Back confidently. "I won't give you cookies!" Her "aunt" said desperately. "I'm on a diet Anyway!" Abby then decided to try one more thing-  
"I'll call Ziva!" That did it. "I'll be Back in thirty!" Anna said before running to the guest room she and Micheal were sharing, to go get clean underwear and a night gown. Abby smiled proudly at herself before going to feed the twins.

A/N- Guys, I NEED REVIEWS AND PMS! Follows, Faves and reviews encourage me to write, and

make it better!


	10. Chapter 10

Anna and Micheal packed their bags. They had just gotten the call that Kate, had been released from the hospital yesterday, and that they were on the way home. Anna smiled as she put her special stuffed bear,snuggles, in her backpack with her portable cd player and gameboy, as Micheal did the same. They just couldn't wait to go home. Besides, Kate and Robbie said they could help plan their birthday party!

"Kate, you like mexican right?" Robbie asked his younger sister. "Yeah,why?" Kate asked curiously. "What if we each take a friend ice skating, went to get mexican, come home and have a fiesta themed cake, and let our friend spend the night?" Robbie asked, hoping she would agree. Fortunately, she loved it. "Yes, yes, YES!" Kate answered jumping out of her chair. She and Robbie had birthdays a week apart, so they always had double parties, making it harder to pick a theme. This year however, she had no doubt that she and Robbie would have an amazing 14th and 17th birthday.

It was the day before her fourteenth birthday. She got to go to Olive Garden, with her adopted parents, by herself for lunch the next day. She was so excited to see what she got, she couldn't sleep. She decided to pick out her clothes. She got out her teal north face jacket, blue aeropostle button up, knee length denim skirt, and her brush. She picked out her favourite pair of glasses, and she then tried to go to sleep. After another hour of trying, she looked at the clock. 2 am. She really didn't think she'd be able to sleep. She pulled out her diary.

Dear diary,  
Kate here. Tomorrow I turn 14! :D I can't wait! I have nooooo idea what i'm getting, and I just can't sleep, so I decided to pull you out.  
I have a feeling, that i'm going to love my present though. Anyway,  
its 2 am. I gotta go to sleep.

Kate

As she shut her diary, she suddenly felt tired. She finally was able to go to sleep, a smile plastered on her face, dreaming about the next day.  



	11. Chapter 11

Kate woke to the smell of Coffee cake. She smiled getting out of bed and throwing he favourite American Eagle tshirt on, and doing her hair before going downstairs.  
"Morning, Ziva!" Kate said addressing her adoptive mom.  
"Good morning, Tatelah! Happy birthday!" Ziva replied.  
"Thanks!" Cate replied before hugging her. "As soon as the others get here, you can open presents." Ziva told her as the others started sleepily gathering at the table.

Kate ran to the table, sitting down. She opened her first present, revealing a aero gift card. Her second one was a wireless mouse and keyboard set. Her third present, was a vera bradley laptop bag. Her next present was a teal north face jacket. Then her finally present- she had been told to save it. As she opened it, a frisky brown and gray kitten jumped out licking her. Kate instantly named it princess, jumping up long enough to hug her adopted parents, before playing with her new friend.

Kate looked in the mirror for the hundreth time before going to get in the van for her birthday date. They were going to Olive Garden, before going to spend her new aero gift card at the mall. She smiled, literally skipping to the blue toyota mini van.

A/N- Tatelah means little darling in Hebrew. Also, sorry it's short. Next is her birthday date. 


	12. Chapter 12

They got to Olive Garden, at 12:30. They had a reservation, so they didn't have to wait. The hostess seated them, before sending the waitress.

"Hi! Welcome to Olive Garden! My names Emily, and i'll be your server today! Can I get you drinks?" Emily, the waitress, who Robbie would have been drooling over asked. "Um, Could I get a raspberry lemonade? And it's the young ladys birthday, so if someone could sing to her, that would be wonderful." Tony said giving his 100 watt grin. Ziva ordered raspberry lemonade to, and Kate got root beer. (The only thing with beer in the name any of them would drink!)

Emily came out with breadsticks and salad, and they then ordered mozzarella cheese sticks. Tony then ordered chicken parmesan, Ziva got chicken alfredo, and Kate got cheese ravioli with alfredo sauce.

After they ate, the people came out to sing. As they sang, Kate felt her heart well up. How could they love her so much? Tony, who hadn't wanted kids, openly adopted them all! Kate just wanted to break down, but she didn't. Not yet anyway. As she ate her dessert in silence, she realized how lucky they all were.

As they waited for their bill, they had a heart to heart conversation, about boys. They explained that Kate that it was better to be patent, then to rush and make mistakes. Tony then gave Kate a ring, kind've like in Courageous, one of their favourite movies. Needless to say, she left the reastraunt crying.

As they walked around the mall, Kate was glad they came here. By the time she got to aeropostle, she had already dropped about $75 of her birthday money . As they walked in the store, she knew what she wanted. She got a teal (surprise,surprise) lace backed henly, an some sun glasses. As they were leaving the mall, they got ice cream and pretzels, plus a coke to share. As they approach the exit, instead of leaving, Tony and Ziva walked into the movie theater. They ended up seeing the hobbit together, before going home.

While they were on their date...-

"Robbie! Hurry up! How long does it take to ice brownies? I can't keep princess any longer! Kate really needs to rename her!" Anna yelled to her brother while in the den holding the frisky kitten back. "Princess, no!" Robbie heard her yell before seeing the cat run in, and knock the oil over, knocking a egg on the floor in the process. He sighed, as he began cleaning up. He had a huge,huge mess in front of him.

**A/n- Who all loved the family moment? And who all feels bad for Robbie? That happend to me, except worse, the first attempt I made on a cake. Anyway, R & r! Enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

Kate had decided to invite her best friend Jamie to her party. Robbie had picked his friend Jordan. Kate was currently deciding what to where, while playing with princess. She deicided on a knee length dress, with a denim jacket, and brown leggings. She got dressed, and put on her pair of blue plastic framed glasses. She then got back to playing with her kitten, knowing Kelly would be there any minuite.

"Felieze Cuplenos!" The workers at the restraunt said before placing the dessert in front of them. They begged them not to do the whipped cream, so all it was, was the ice cream and a sombrero. Everyone but the little kids, got coke. They all ordered the same thing- a soft taco, rice, and beans. They also got cheese dip for the nachos, plus the fahitta nachos for a appitizer. They all enjoyed their food, and had a good time.

As soon as they ate and paid, they went, to the ice skating rink. Things were going well at the ice skating rink. Kate couldn't help smiling as she skated wih Jamie, Jordan, and Robbie. Then all of a sudden, Smack! Kate fell, hurting her arm in the process. She thought she was fine, until it still hurt when they left. Ziva took Jamie and Kate to the doctor, where they found out she broke it. Three hours later, they went home.

The big kids decided on watching The Advengers. After the little kids went to bed, the adalts and big kids watched it. By the time it was done, it was 1:00am, so the adults went to bed, and the big kids went to their proper rooms and locked the door.


	14. Chapter 14

It was the day before Robbies birthday. Kate smiled as she wrapped Robbies present. Now granted it was all he was getting, but every teenager wanted a lego mind storm. She was absolutley jealous, but she was glad he got it. He would love it!

Robbie woke up and yawned before rolling over and looked at the clock. 10am.

Rats! Half his birthday was gone. He shouldn't have stayed up and watched the

A-team movie with Kate. Oh well! He quickly threw on a aero tshirt and jeans

before going downstairs. Everyone greeted him before showing him the muffins

Kate had baked. Princess even came up and rubbed his leg purring. Robbie,

then opened his gift, and upon seeing what it was, went to go build it.

He then went to the mall with Kate, Jordan, and Jamie.


	15. Chapter 15

Kate, Jordan, Jamie, and Robbie stared at the screen intently watching Batman Begins. A few hrs later, as the credits rolled, Robbie smiled thinking about his day. He loved his new life, and the only thing he wished, was that parents could see him now. Robbie then realized that he didn't hear his sister and friends, and then turned to see his friends, as well as his sister were asleep. He chuckled to himself, before waking them up.

A week later-

"Mike! Micheal! Micheal! Micheal David Smith! Get your butt down here!" Tony yelled up the stairs to his adopted son. Tony immediatly felt bad when he went upstairs and found him puking his guts up in the toilet. He went to go get Ziva, but a phonecall stopped him. "Yeah, McGee?" Tony answered into his phone. "Where the heck are you?" Was the response Tony heard from his co-worker. Just then, Tony heard his name. "Tony! Ziva! Tonnnnnnne!" He heard coming from Anna room. "McGee, 1 sec." He told his co-worker. Tony then went into Annas room. "Tony, I don't feel good. I think immma..." She then pukes everywhere. Tony then picks up his phone again. "McGee, send Ziva home. I'll be there in a few. I need to get the big kids home. I have to go. Anna and Mike are sick." McGee paused a second, before replying into his phone. "Well, the big kids will have to babysit. We gotta case." Tony sighed. "Ugggh! Fine!" He said before hanging really didn't want to do that to his kids. He sighed, before grabbing his keys and running out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Kate sighed as she wiped up the puke of her sisters floor. "Katie I don't feel good! My throat hurts." Anna told her sister as she watched her sister clean up the puke. "Anna, i'm sorry, but we don't have any popsicles or giner ale." Kate told Anna apoligetlicly.

She then had an idea. "Hey Robbie! Come here!" Kate called her brother. "What is it Kate?" Robbie asked running into the room. "Can you bike down to the convienet store for some ginger ale, popsicles and oyster crackers? Its only a block." Kate asked her brother. "Pleeeese Robbie?" Anna chimed in. "Fine. I'll be back in a hour or less." Robbie told them heading to get his bike. Kate smiled, grateful that she had such a caring brother.

Robbie got back 45 minuites later to be met at the door by Kate. "Thanks Robbie! By the way, the little kids fell asleep." Kate whispered to him taking the bag. Robbie smiled, knowing that he did the right thing.

Tony and Ziva came home late that night, to find the kids all in the den watching "The Incredibles". "Tony! Ziva!" Anna said excidedly as she spotted her adopted parents walk in the door as she ran to the door dropping her blanket. "Hello Tatelah. Did the big kids take good care of you and your brother?" Ziva asked her adopted daughter. "Yes ma'am! Robbie even rode his bike down to the convinient store for popsicles and ginger ale! And Kate gave me all the right medicine. I feel a whole lot better now!" Anna told Ziva as the other kids walked up. "Thats good! Now you and Micheal go get in bed." Ziva told Anna. The little kids did as they were told, leavin only the adults and big kids in the room. "Robbie, I'm so proud of you and your sister. How much do I owe you for the popsicles and ginger ale?" Tony asked his adopted son smiling. "Oh, don't worry about it sir. Knowing that I helped my siblings is good enough." Robbie replied enthusiasticly. "I'm glad you feel that way. Heres 10 bucks anyway. Now off to bed you two." Tony told the big kids handing Robbie a ten dollar bill. "Yes Sir!" The big kids told him in unision heading upstairs. After they left, Tony turned to his wife. "I knew their was a reason we adopted them!" Tony said kissing her. And that is where our story ends... for now.

**A/n- The End! Watch for the sequel! No idea when I can post it.**


End file.
